forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Shimura
is one of the ten playable characters in Forbidden Siren. He was a 70-year-old resident of Hanuda, a hunter, who lost his wife and son in the landslide of Hanuda in 1976. Then, 27 years later, he was confronted with the mystery of Hanuda after the ritual's failing. 'Story' Before the incident A 70-year-old hunter who is a resident of Hanuda. He lost his wife and son to the earthquake from the failure of the original ceremony to revive Datasushi in 1976 and knew about Hisako Yao’s lack of aging and that she is up to something. Feels guilty for being unable to stop the 1976 ceremony and save his wife and son’s lives, and is an old neighbor and friend of Tamon Takeuchi, who also lost his family back in the earthquake when he was a boy. Akira strongly believes that Hisako and the Kajiro family are responsible for the landslide, which turned out to be correct. Because people did not believe his blaming of the Kajiros, he became a hermit, disappearing from the village. Being a skillful hunter, Akira carries his trusty rifle with him whenever he is out hunting. It should be noted that young Akira seemingly worked as a miner at Gojaku Peak mines at least in 1958, since his first playable mission started in mine shaft number 1, plus he also knows specifically how to use mine-pick. It is speculated that young Akira can be seen in a group photo of miners near shaft number 3, which was taken in 1958. In 2003 Akira still lives outside of Hanuda as a hermit, remembering his deceased loved ones from time to time, becoming more and more depressed and carrying his guilt. He keeps some of the gazette articles about Hanuda landslide in 1976 in his little house in the mountains. At the night he heard the distant sounds of ceremony to resurrect Datatsushi. After the incident In Day 1, he notices a milky-white fog enveloped Hanuda and senses that something is wrong. Akira makes his way over through the town mines, leading to his first encounter with the Shibito. During this, he finds a mysterious marker and touches it, which released one of the four powers that later helps Kyoya Suda in Inferno. Exiting the mines, Akira meets TV presenter and model Naoko Mihama. He warned her that by coming into contact with the red water that now occupies Hanuda, she will be cursed with eternal life. Akira leaves her to her own devices, not knowing the consequences of that meeting. At this point Shimura clearly started to lose his sanity, mumbling something about outsiders and a cursed woman with eternal life. Hours later, in Harayadori, Akira stands atop a lookout tower, wondering if his wife and son have brought him back to the village. He hears the screams of Yoriko Anno being chased by Shibito. Taking aim with his rifle, the old man states that there are so many strangers in the village, and saves Yoriko from the Shibito. Both made their way to a street which is blocked off, and beyond lies a red sea filled with Shibito that bathe themselves in order to evolve into more complex beings. Pessimistically, Akira reasons that there is no way out of Hanuda, and put his gun in his mouth, shooting himself, while believing that this will not turn him into shibito and he will be able to reunite with his family in death. Yoriko looked terrified at the sight and shock of Akira’s death and flees. After his death Later, Tomoko Maeda, on her way to find her parents, spots Akira’s dead body and revels in fear, only to be comforted by Hisako Yao. Later, at the beginning of Day 2, Akira finds himself resurrected, realized that he has become a Shibito. Thinking to himself, he came to the conclusion that no one can escape the village. Upon seeing the irony that death did not helped him escape this madness, he laughs in an inhumane, monstrous manner. He takes his rifle with him and ventures to kill any humans he finds. Eventually, he spots Tamon Takeuchi and Yoriko at a stone bridge. Positioned next to a wooden bridge, Akira takes aim and shoots Yoriko, who is sent falling over the railing of the bridge. Tamon manages to prevent being shot and, using gasoline and his gun, sets fire to the wooden bridge, stopping Akira from crossing over. The two eventually fight each-other face-to-face, with Tamon as the victor. As Akira lies on the ground to die again, he recognized Tamon, who also recognized Akira from an old photo he got from Yoriko earlier. Akira dies again, leaving Tamon alone while Yoriko faints from blood loss from the shot and is taken away along with Kyoya Suda by Shiro Miyata. Akira revives again later. During Day 3, Shiro Miyata, dressed in the robes of his brother, Kei Makino, heads to Haraydori. Akira has by that point evolved into a Fly Shibito, granting him the ability to shoot from the air. At this point in the story old hunter lost all of his memories before his death, like all other Fly Shibito. He is no longer acts like a human. Shiro makes his way through the town, finding explosives and destroying the Shibito Brain in the area. Akira is then rendered unconscious until the Brain revives. When Kyoya Suda unleashes the Uryen as part of his attempt to destroy all Shibito, Akira was completely destroyed alongside all village‘s Shibito. Characteristics Personality Akira is an old hermit with a strong dislike for the local Mana religion. He knew the truth behind the earthquake and the Kajiro's involment with it, but few believed him, which resulted in him becoming a village outcast. A dedicated game hunter, he is always seen with his trusty hunting rifle. Despite his gruff and callous nature, he willing to save those that were in need; this is exemplified when he rescues Yoriko from a group of Shibito. His guilt from his family’s deaths affects him, driving him into deep depression. He is cynical and may believe in the supernatural, as he wonders if his wife and son guided him back to Hanuda. He is pessimistic, turning over to suicide when all seems lost. Akira is aware of when something is not right, since he knew that Hisako is ageless and that she is planning something. As a Shibito, he is driven to kill any humans that he comes across, but has enough of his humanity to recognize Tamon and realized that his suicide was in vain. Relationships *'Tamon Takeuchi and his parents = '''Old neighbor and friend, as a Shibito, fights Tamon. *'Yoriko Anno''' = Initially saves her from the Shibito; later as Shibito, shoots her. *'Hisako Yao =' Suspects her intentions. *'Shiro Miyata' = Encounters him disguised as Kei Makino. *'Naoko Mihama' = Briefly meets her after exiting the Gojaku Peak. *'Kyoya Suda' = Activates a marker that helps him in Inferno during his fight against Datatsushi. Quotes "There's something in the air." - first lines "It's all her fault. She hasn't aged in all these years. The Yaobikune, she's a monster." - talking to himself while meeting Naoko Mihama "Do ''you ''want to be like that? Do you want to live forever?" - his words to Naoko that affect her fate. "So many strangers..." - said on the watchtower while preparing to save Yoriko "It's over...I'm going to get out of here, before I turn into a monster as well." - Akira's last words as he commits suicide. "So...nobody can get away." ''- upon awakening as shibito ''"Tamon..." - calling out to Tamon, who then recognizes him Miscelany Missions Trivia *His name was taken from "Matagi" (Hunter), starring a character called Heizo Sekiguchi, played by actor Kō Nishimura (西村晃; his first name is written the same way as "Akira · 晃"). *Akira is the only main and playable character that turns into a Fly Shibito *He is the only playable character armed with a weapon throughout his Missions *He is also the only one to carry the same weapon with him, which is understandable given that he is a hunter *Akira, along with half of the ten playable characters, has two levels in the game and two Mission Objectives in each level *He is the oldest playable character in the game; in terms of non-playable characters, Datasushi is the oldest (he existed more than 1000 years ago), with Hisako as the second-oldest (she was in her 20s by 683AD, so she is 1320+ years old by the time of the game) *Appears in the timeframes Day 1 (6:00 and 18:00), Day 2 (1:00) and Day 3 *Aspects of Akira’s role (his choice of weapon; rescuing another character from a section of a village; shooting from a tower; suicide and resurrection as a Shibito) are used in the character Seigo Seiga in the remake, Siren: Blood Curse. *Because of his age, Akira is the slowest character in the game, which balances the strength of his rifle. *From the main playable characters, Akira is the first to die. He commits suicide on Day 1 - 17:00. He is also the only character from the cast to die within the first day of the game. *In the “Forbidden Siren: Flash Game” prequel Akira is more of a depressing character, he lives only because he decided to. This is also partly explains why he is so easily commits suicide, while realizing that Hanuda and all it‘s inhabitants are doomed. *In the book “Siren Maniacs“ Akira Shimura mentioned as a popular character within fan-base, since his missions require a certain strategy with a rifle and quick reaction. *Shimura‘s characteristic also uses famous trope from Japanese culture - Akira represents old, but skillful warrior with a strong weapon, who embarks on his last quest to defeat his enemies and eventually die in process, sort of sacrificing himself. In Shimura’s case trope was used correctly until his suicide and later resurrection as shibito, making him now an enemy himself. Gallery Akira_Shimura.jpg|Akira Shimura as he appears in'' Forbidden Siren'' Siren-16.jpg Siren-17.jpg Akira rising as a shibito.png|Akira rising as a Shibito Akira Shimura aiming.jpg|Shibito Akira aiming his rifle Akira and Tamon pic.png|Tamon remembering Akira, with an old picture to help, as Shibito Akira lies on the ground 16-Shibito_-_Akira_2.jpg|Fly Shibito Akira Shibito Akira sniping.png|Shibito Akira sniping at Yoriko and Tamon Category:Characters Category:Forbidden Siren Characters Category:Shibito Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters